Undisputed Love Part 2
by RomansHardyGirlRKO
Summary: Jayne's world couldn't be more perfect but what happens when the unexpected happens. Will her world come crashing down or will love conquering all.
1. Chapter 1

It's been six months since Jayne moved in with Roderick. Having to get used to each other tiny quirks and managing the time apart is the only real problems the couple faced. When she first moved in, he gave her the green light to decorate however she seen fit however she kept to something mutual. Loving that she lived right along the beach she had a beach theme throughout the condo. The only room she wanted to do special for him was his office or as Roddy liked to call it, the man den, displaying the wrestling memorabilia from his photos to his championships he had won throughout his entire career. She found herself going in that room while he was away more often than not. It provided some comfort by making her feel he was there with her.

She had come accustomed to have NXT nights with Arielle and they would watch every single fight they could both of them grimacing when their boys wouldn't win. Knowing a little about wrestling before she was now turning into a fanatic. Most of her clothes now consisted of wrestling shirts, jackets, and lounge pants displaying the names off her favorites. The nights she enjoyed most were the ones where Roddy was home and he would just talk for hours about his time in ROH and his start in NXT.

Jayne's job was even going great. Becoming a staple in the PC building, she was the go to person for legal aid. One superstar even came to her for advice on an upcoming divorce. The best part of the whole job however was when Roddy would be training, she could watch him workout from her office always in complete awe of his strength. She loved how he could be so gentle with her but also knew how to flip the switch and take over in the bedroom.

Roderick and Adam were in Brooklyn getting ready for NXT Takeover event so Jayne decided to invited Arielle over for a girls weekend. They were going to have fun and let loose drinking their drink of choice, Fireball, and watching their boys on TV. As she was finishing up cleaning there was a knock at the door. Looking through the peephole she couldn't recognize the tall medium built woman on the other side.

"Hello." Jayne said as she opened the door, "May I help you."

"I'm sorry I must have the wrong address." The brunette woman looked around slightly confused. "I was looking for Roderick Strong."

"No this is the right place." She responded, "He isn't home right now but I can give him a message."

"And you are?" The woman retorted with a sour tone to her voice.

"Listen, first off, you came to my home and knocked on my door so do not take that time with me." Jayne snapped back placing her hand on her hips, "and second I don't even know who the hell you are so you can either leave a message or you can just leave."

"Oh princess your world is about to come crashing down. Tell Roddy Marina stopped by." She smirked before turning around and walking down the stairs to the parking lot.

Shutting the door as she left, Jayne was in shock. Roderick had told her of Marina and about their horrible breakup which led to her leaving the company and supposedly going back to MMA. Her mind racing, she couldn't stop replaying Marina's last words in her head. _Your world is about to come crashing down _

What the hell was that supposed to mean. About as heated as she could be she grabbed her phone and called Roderick immediately.

"Hey sweetness." He said pleased that she had called

"So… uh… umm…" she stammered trying to think of how to say it, "Marina stopped by just now."

"What the hell does she want?" He asked with a annoyed tone.

"She just said to tell you she stopped by." She replied

"Just ignore her babe." He said worried about how that visit affected her, "she just wanted to start something."

"I know but I still wanted to tell you" she retorted, "Arielle will be here any minute so I better get off and finish up."

"Jayne, please, just ignore her." He responded, "Please sweetness, I don't want to get off the phone like this."

"I know. You're right." She replied trying to shove her frustrations aside and sound happy for his sake. "I love you baby."

"That's my girl." He said as the tension began to lift. "I love you more than anything."

"Good luck tonight and call me when you can." She said hanging up the phone.

She knew she had to bottle whatever she was feeling inside especially tonight. He needs to have his focus on the match and not worrying about her. She knew after a few shots however she would open up to Arielle and that's where she would get her advice from.

"Hey Ari." She said as she opened the door and embraced her best friend.

"Hey Nene. I come baring gifts." She grinned as she showed off the bottle of Fireball and Chinese food.

"I definitely need this tonight." She replied grabbing the bottle and placing it in the freezer to chill.

"Oh no. What's wrong? You and Roddy didn't fight did you?" She asked worriedly.

"No not really…" Jayne paused, "Marina stopped by looking for him and…" she stopped trying to process everything that happened

"And what?" Arielle replied intrigued by what was being said.

"She told me that my world was going to crash down." She replied, sitting down at the small table.

"She is just trying to start shit and she is just jealous because Roddy has a beautiful woman now and would never go back to her." She grinned hoping to get Jayne to at least smile.

"I know but, Ari, she was just as shocked seeing me as I was seeing her. She had no clue who I was so why stop by to start something." She said looking up at her hoping for some answers.

"Because, that's how she is. She may not have known about you but trust me she had to of known that he was seeing someone new. She still talks to Rhonda, Jessamyn, and Shayna." Arielle responded grabbing her shoulder and squeezing gently.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said shaking her head

"Now shake that bitch out of your head and let's go watch our men do what they do best by kicking everyone's asses." She winked.

Arielle was right, Marina had to know Roderick was in a relationship so that was probably all she was doing. Jayne shoved thoughts of her out of her head and continued into the living room to enjoy the rest of the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Rushing through the morning traffic, Jayne was so beside herself with shame. She had never been late for her job but today she was. Oversleeping and missing the alarm is how her day started. Chalking it up as bad luck, which she has been having since Saturday evening, when an unexpected and unwanted person knocked on her door. Marina threw her for a loop and Jayne hated that she even had that affect on her. She knew Roderick loved her but that still didn't lessen the fear of why she would return.

"I am so, so sorry Shawn." She pleaded as she entered the building seeing him waiting for her.

"It's ok Kiddo." He replied giving her a small hug to reassure her she would be ok. "It happens to the best of us."

"I know. It's been a crazy weekend to say the least. I guess it's just going to follow me into my week as well." She sighed.

"Well just take a five minute breather, get yourself together, and go about your day." He smiled his trademark smile.

"Now I see why they call you Heartbreak Kid." She smiled winking at him.

"I have that affect on people." He laughed. "We have some new people signing up so your day will be pretty busy. The first one is already in your office. She has been here before so it shouldn't be too much paperwork."

"Thank you, sir." She laughed slightly as he started to walk away.

"Oh, now _you_ are breaking my heart," he paused turning around to face her, "_Sir_ is for old men." He smirked before turning around and walking.

She continued down the hall stopping at Matt Bloom's to retrieve the information about the new trainees on his desk. Passing Arielle's office she glanced in and waved and continued on her way. Rounding the corner she paused as she was about to enter. She shook her head and let out a sigh as she glared at the woman sitting at her desk. Having to remain professional, she took a deep breath and pushed all the negative feelings aside.

"Hello Marina." She smiled as she entered the room shutting the door behind her. "Let me formally introduce myself, my name is Jayne Davis."

"I know. I read your nameplate." Marina replied with a cocky tone. "Nice office, I really love the pictures." She smirked glancing towards the frame on the desk displaying a photo of Jayne and Roderick.

"Thank you. We are quite cute together." She retorted, "lets get to business, shall we."

"That's why I'm here." She smirked.

"Since you are a returning Superstar, there are a few things we as a company need to know before we can fully hire you back." Jayne said as she took her seat at the desk skimming through the paperwork.

"I have nothing to hide." She smiled.

"Well first off, we need to know that this is a decision you are going to stick with 100% because our coaches can use their time training others if you aren't going to stick around." She said slipping a piece of paper towards Marina.

"Oh I'm staying. Everyone will have to see me daily." She grinned as she signed it and gave it back to Jayne.

"OK. Next is the contract part of it. Once you sign you are to stay with WWE for 3 years and have no affiliation with any other sports entertainment. If you fail to stay with WWE within your contract time, WWE can not hire you back for at least 10 years." She slipped a stack of papers and showed Marina where to sign. "That is all we need from you at this time. If you have any questions you can ask myself or Matt."

"Well I do have one thing to add." She paused handing her the papers over with a sly grin. "I have a son now so I need the family packet as well. If you could get those wrote up for me and I'll stop in again and sign those." She said as she got up and made her way out the door.

Jayne was in complete shock at what she just heard. Marina has a son and with the timing of her and Roderick she was pretty sure he could be the father. He told her Marina was unfaithful and that's why he left her so there is a chance for either one. She knew it wasn't her place to tell him and quite honestly she could loose her job if she did. Roddy had to find out on his own and if he turns out to be the father, where does that leave them.

She tried to go about her day as if she didn't hold a huge secret from the man she was madly in love with. He was about to show up any minute returning from Brooklyn. Knowing he would run into Marina at some point, she tried holding herself together in the meantime. Her phone vibrated against the wooden desk causing her to jump from her thoughts. Looking at her phone, a smile creeped across her face. He always knew when she needed him.

_I'm almost there sweetness. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again. It's what helps me get through being away from you. I love you baby. _

About an hour later she saw the Superstars start barreling through the double doors of the training room. Standing to get a better look she skimmed the crowd below but couldn't find Roderick. Adam looked up and gave her a sympathetic look which made her realize where exactly Roddy was. He must've ran into Marina. Pacing the room she tried to find the right words to say to him when she did see him.

"Hey sweetness." A husky voice came from behind her causing her to jump.

"Hey baby. I thought you would be in the meeting right now." She said as she walked towards him.

She could tell he was distraught and all she wanted to do was hold him close and not let go.

"I should be but…" he trailed off as tears started to form in his eyes, "I just needed to see you. I'm so sorry Jayne." He said as his voice crackled.

Embracing her, he let all his emotions run through him. She held him close to her as his tears fell and in that moment he didn't care he just wanted the comfort of her arms wrapped around him. He needed her plain and simple.

"Baby, it's ok." She said pushing him back a little so he could look at her. "This is something we can overcome and it only makes us stronger. I love you and I'm not going anywhere as long as you will have me." She said wiping a tear from his eye as her own threatened to fall.

"I want you and only you sweetness…" he paused looking into her deep brown eyes, "but I have to know if he is my son."

"I know baby and if he is we will go from there." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"You're right," he smiled back cupping her face with his hands, "I am so lucky to have you in my life. Thank you for holding me together." He finished, kissing her softly.

As they continued their kiss neither one knew they were being watched from the doorway. Marina shook her head as a devilish grin spread across her face. She would have Roderick back and if she couldn't have him then no one else would.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since Marina threw a bombshell and announced she had a son claiming Roderick was the father. Arielle pulled some strings and had the DNA swab results expedited so he would have answers sooner than usual. She had just called and told Jayne they were in and said they could come to the PC building to go over them.

Feeling the nerves build inside, Jayne knew she had to block her own fears. She had to be there for him. Watching him go through the past week was gut wrenching. It was like watching an emotional roller coaster compared to his usual laid back demeanor.

Shutting the car off, he intertwined his fingers with hers causing her to look over and lock eyes with his deep brown orbs. Seeing the pain within him she squeezed his hand gently letting him know she was there.

"Let's get this over with." He said as he opened the car door and stepped out.

Jayne walked around the front of the car and grabbed his hand once more. Not sure of what to do she stopped just as they got to the double glass doors and wrapped her arms around heck. Inhaling the scent of her hair he snaked his hands around her waist bringing her closer.

"I can not fathom how my life would be right now if you never were in it. Thank you for being my guardian angel." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you so much Roddy." She said pulling back slightly locking eyes with him once more. "Whatever the outcome, I will be right here by your side."

He cupped her face with his hands before bringing his lips to meet hers and kissing her softly.

As they entered Arielle's office they noticed Marina was already there, a smirk displayed across her face. Smiling softly at the couple, Arielle took her seat at the desk.

"So we received the results this morning and I haven't opened them." She said taking an envelope from in front of her and holding it.

Jayne laced her fingers with Roderick's as he put his head down. Looking back at Arielle, she nodded for her friend to go ahead.

"Roddy…," Arielle paused, "…you are the father."

"I told you, Roddy." Marina stated as she reached over and grabbed his leg.

"Don't." He retorted jerking his leg away and looking at her. "Just don't."

He covered his face with his hands and let out all the emotion he bottled up. Just like that, he was a father. He was responsible for another life. All he knew was that he would be there for his son.

"May I see him?" He asked as he felt Marina get up from beside him.

"Of course. He is with Shayna now so I'll have her bring him but…," she trailed off, "…I want you to meet him alone."

"What the…" Roderick spit out before being cut off.

"Roddy, it's ok, really." Jayne said grabbing his hand once more. "She's right. You should meet your son for the first time without anyone else there."

Roddy shook his head as Marina left the room. Arielle patted Jayne on the shoulder and made her way out to leave the couple alone.

"Jayne I want you there…" he trailed off, turning in his seat to face her, never letting go of her hand, "I need you there."

Dropping his head, she seen the tears filling his eyes. Lifting his chin with her finger she gave him a warm smile.

"I know you do baby but this is a special moment for you." She replied.

"I know. I'm just…" he said as his voice crackled.

"You can tell me." She said grabbing his free hand with hers.

"Scared." He sighed as he let all his emotions pour out.

"Oh Roddy." She said as she brought him close to her chest and held him tight. "You are going to be a great father. That baby is lucky to have a man like you to look up too."

"How do you know that?" He retorted with a angry tone as he pulled away from her embrace. "My childhood was shitty so I don't have much to go off of there, now do I."

"Roderick, you may have had a terrible childhood but look at the man you have become. You are loving and caring. You wear your heart on your sleeve. Anybody can attest to that." She tried to reason with him.

"I had to babysit myself because my mom was high and my dad was out drinking. That's what I grew up with." He yelled as he stood from his chair. "I had to listen to my parents fight constantly. I will not let my son grow up like that. So, if you don't want to be there with me then just fucking leave me be." He said as he stormed out the door and down the hall.

Jayne was so confused on what just happened she couldn't think of whether to chase him or not. As she stood and walked towards the door a familiar face met hers and brought her in for a hug.

"He has a lot on him now." Bobby Fish said as they parted. "Please don't take what just happened to heart."

"I was just telling him he would be a great father but he…" she trailed off as tears threatened to fall.

"What I just heard was a confused man. Let him get his thoughts together and trust me he will be back." He grinned. "That man absolutely worships the ground you walk on. Just let him meet his son and everything will fall back together."

"Thanks, Fish." She smiled softly. "I hope you're right."

"I always am." He smiled as he hugged her once more before continuing down the hall.

She really did hope he was right. Not sure of what the future would hold for her and Roddy, she slowly made her way to her office. Her one place of solitude in this building.

"Roddy…" Marina started as she placed the baby boy in his arms. "This is Troy, our son."

As soon as he locked eyes with that precious baby all fear washed away. He knew he would anything and everything to make sure his son was taken care of properly. As tears threatened to fall, Troy reached his tiny hand towards Rodericks face and cooed. It was as if he knew Roderick was his father.

"This right here is all I want." Marina said as she walked towards them with tears falling from her eyes. "I was going to tell you Roddy but I knew I hurt you and that you wouldn't believe me. So I waited and now we can finally be together. Be a family."

"Wait. What?" He said shaking his head and looking at her.

"We can finally be a happy family." She smiled.

As if a lightbulb went off in his head, his mind completely went to Jayne and what he had just did. He didn't want to be a family with Marina. Yes, they had a son together but that was the only thing they had. His emotions got the best of him once more and he felt himself crying again.

"Roddy, I knew you felt the same." She smiled clearly confused about his emotions.

"Marina, I'm sorry but it's not going to be that way." He said handing Troy back to her. "We have to be cordial for our son but I'm not coming back to you. I do not love you anymore. My heart belongs to Jayne."

"Well you will never see your son again because I do not want her near him at all." She yelled as she placed the baby back in the carrier.

"You have no right to keep him away from me. Fight all you want but you won't win." He said as he walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam was in training ring working on a new move when he heard commotion coming from the entrance. Looking up he saw Marina screaming at Shayna with the baby carrier hooked on her arm. Not being able to make out much, he did however hear Roderick and Jayne's name so he knew it wasn't pleasant. As the two woman left the room, he grabbed his belongings and headed towards the locker room. Upon entering, he found Roderick, clearly out of sorts, sitting in the corner.

"Hey man. What's up?" He said as he sat down on the bench beside him.

"I'm shocked you haven't heard." Roddy replied looking over at him. "I am the father."

"Congratulations…." Adam trailed off, "or are we not happy about it?"

"No, that's not it. I'm thrilled, honestly. I'm just nervous, I guess. And then there is Jayne. Adam, I don't want to loose her. She is the one. I know it." He said basically pleading to his friend.

"I get that you are nervous. Anyone would be. But, Jayne isn't going anywhere dude. She has it just as bad as you do." He laughed trying to lighten the moment.

"Why would she want to deal with all the drama?" He asked.

"She chose to be with you. She will fight tooth and nail right beside you for that child and she will love him just as if he were her own. That's just the type of person she is…," he paused shaking his head with a smile on his face, "damn, you really are meant to be because you are exactly like her."

Roderick grinned and put his head down. Adam was right. They were meant to be and he wasn't going to waste anymore time. He knew what he had to do. Hell, he knew months ago but was afraid it would be too soon.

"Can you help me with something?" He asked as he looked back at Adam.

"Of course, man. Whatever you need?" He responded.

"I want to get Jayne the perfect ring and I know you have to get your wedding bands tomorrow for next week. Can you take her with you and get a feel of what she likes for me?" He asked hoping Adam didn't think he was intruding.

"I've been wanting to get out and do something with her just so I can get to know her better. I mean she is my lady's sister and my best friend is madly in love with her." He winked. "I got your back."

"Thanks, bro." He replied as he stood up. "Your big day is coming. You nervous any?"

"Hell no. I know by the end of next week I'm going to have my soulmate as my wife." He grinned as he stood to join Roderick. "You'll be saying that soon."

"And I can't wait." Roderick smiled softly. "I'll have my soulmate plus my son."

Up in the office area of the huge building, Jayne nervously waited to hear how everything went with Roddy and meeting his son. He texted her and told her they had to talk so not to leave before he saw her. So she waited patiently for his training to be over.

Going over the mounds of paperwork on her desk she was lost in thought as a slight knock on the door startled her. It opened slowly revealing the man she had been longing to see. She smiled softly locking eyes with him as he walked towards her.

"How did it g…" she managed to say before he stopped her by placing his finger to her lips.

He gently helped her out of her chair and slowly wrapped his hands around her waist drawing her close to him. A small smile played across his face as he let his forehead rest agains hers. She snaked her hands around his neck as she closed her eyes to capture this moment in her memory forever.

"I love you sweetness." He said barley above a whisper before he planted his lips against hers softly.

She smiled against his lips as she opened her mouth entangling her tongue with his deepening the kiss for a mind numbing experience. Before parting he nibbles at her bottom lip causing a shiver to go down her spine.

"What was that for?" She smiled as they parted.

"Because I can." He smirked, "and because I went off on the one person I shouldn't have earlier. I'm so sorry Jayne. I jus…"

"Don't baby." She said cutting him off, " you have a lot to process and I understand that. No matter how many times you yell or scream at me I will still be right by your side annoying the shit out of you." She laughed as he grabbed her hands and laced his fingers with hers.

"And I will gladly accept that." He grinned. "We may have a fight on our hands with Marina though. She was trying to use Troy to get me back and when I told her that wasn't happened she told me I would never see him again as long as I'm with you."

"She does realize you are dating a lawyer." She started to laugh but stopped suddenly, "Wait his name is Troy." She said as he face lit up.

Pure happiness filled Roderick's heart as he saw the way just mentioning his sons name made her feel. He knew right then and there that she was perfect for him and that she most definitely would love _his _son as her own.

"Yes sweetness and I want you to meet him. I want both of you in my life." He smiled as tears started to line his eyes.

"We will fight to make that happen." She said softly as she cupped his face with her hands. "And we will win." She replied before she gently kissed his lips once more.

"Hello Gorgeous." Adam said as he entered Arielle's office.

She smiled at him as she continued cleaning the patient bed. He sauntered over to her his eyes trailing up and down her frame admiring the view.

A squeal came from her lips as he grabbed her rear and turned her to face him. He bit her bottom lip and grinned before he teased it with his tongue. A moan escaped from her as she opened her mouth allowing him to claim her mouth fully.

"Mr. Cole, you better behave." She grinned.

"I didn't hear you complain a minute ago." He cooed.

"I didn't have time too." She winked.

"Yea, yea, yea." He smirked as he hopped up on the bed in front of her. "You see, Doc, I have this pain, right about here." He said as he grabbed her hand and placed it between his legs.

"I may be able to help you with that." She smiled, "but when we get home because Riddle will be her soon for me to look at his ankle."

"Surfer dude is gonna ruin a moment for Bay Bay." He smiled, "ok I guess it can wait."

"What did you really need baby?" She asked as he jumped down and followed her towards her desk.

"Well I know we are off tomorrow but I was wondering if you would mind if I took Jayne out. I want to get to know her more because we really haven't had the chance too. Plus…" he paused, "Roddy wants me to find some things out for him."

"We were supposed to get our wedding ban…" she stopped as if a light literally went off in her head, "he wants to propose and he needs to know about a ring." She squealed.

"Yes but do not say a word to her. I know how you two are." He grinned.

"Of course I won't and yes spend time with her. That give me some time to spend with Roddy." She said.

She couldn't be more happier for her friend but she knew this secret would have to be kept. Spending time with Roderick would give her the chance to make sure he is the fit for Jayne and to make sure his mind is 100% in it because of all the news thrown at him this past week.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you for joining me today." Adam grinned as him and Jayne sat down at the table.

"Anytime." She smiled softly, "I was a little shocked that Ari wanted to spend some time with Roddy though. I hope she isn't cutting promos on him." She laughed as the waitress came over to take their order.

"She will have him in tears by the time we get back." He shook his head laughing, "on a serious note though, I'm glad you chose to move here. It's been great having you. Ari is always happy and I know that when we are gone she isn't lonely. Plus, you my dear, have made my best friend the happiest I've ever seen him."

"Awww, Adam, there is a nice guy in there." She snickered, "Honestly, it was the best decision I've ever made. My life is finally coming together. I can't imagine not having Roddy, and even, you all in my life."

Their meals had arrived and were placed in front of them. Adam was trying to figure how to get her talking about rings since she really hadn't said much at the jewelry store.

"So, do you like our wedding bands?" He asked trying to lead the conversation to where he needed it to go.

"They are beautiful. I can tell Ari had a say in it." She replied.

"How's that?" he asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Ari prefers the Cushion cut and the simple look where it's not too gaudy. If it were me, I would want the Emerald cut and the more diamonds the better." She smiled, "I'd want a ring that would make people stop in their tracks and say, 'Damn'."

"I see how you are," he laughed, "you are a show off."

"Damn right I am. I want the world to know that I'm getting married to the man of my dreams." She grinned as she finished up her plate.

"Roddy is definitely gonna have his hands full with you." He winked.

Meanwhile, Arielle decided to have Roderick come over to her place while they waited for their significant others to join them. She already shared her excitement on him planning to ask Jayne to marry him but she still wanted to get where his head was with the whole Marina and Troy deal.

"So, Jayne told me that she has already drawn up the paper work for split custody." She said as she sat beside him on the couch and handed him the popcorn bowl.

"Yeah, she has. I can tell she is scared it's going to get dirty and affect her career at PC though." He frowned as he looked at the TV. He could tell she was shocked when he told her she could watch _Free Willy _but it was one of his childhood favorites.

"I know. I told her to talk to Shawn that way all her bases were covered when she confronted Marina with the papers." She said before patting his leg making him look in her direction, "She's got your back, Roddy."

"She always has." He responded as a small smile played across his lips.

"Trust me, Marina would've already been picking up her damn teeth if it was me she was doing this too." She laughed.

"I'd pay to see that." He smirked as they continued watching the movie.

"May I ask you a question without it upsetting you?" She said softly, afraid to even say the words.

"Go for it." He replied sitting up straight intrigued to what she may ask.

"Is there any feelings for Marina, especially now that you know you have a child with her?" She asked as she turned slightly to face him.

"No, there is nothing there." He paused, "Ari, please believe me when I say Jayne has my heart. She had it from the moment I saw her walking past the locker room door with you. She may share my heart with Troy now but noting will ever take my love for her away." He said as he grabbed her knee gently, pleading to her to understand him.

"I believe you, Roddy. I was just scared and didn't want to see her hurt and broken." She said as the thought ran through her head and made tears begin to line her eyes.

"I could never hurt Jayne. It would literally kill me to see her in pain." He said as the tears threatened to fall from his own eyes. "She is very lucky to have you as her best friend." He smiled towards her.

"I can say the same about you." She grinned nudging his shoulder as they continued to watch the movie.

"See I told you!" A husky voice said from their side.

They turned to look at the door where Adam and Jayne were standing shaking their heads and grinning from ear to ear, at the sight in front of them.

"I leave my dude alone with my lady for a few hours and she already has him watching chick flicks and crying like a blubbering idiot." Adam laughed throwing his hands in the air.

"We're not crying, it's just allergies." They both said in unison causing everyone to laugh.

"Adam didn't lay his pretty boy charm on you, did he." Roderick said as he pulled Jayne onto his lap.

"He can't when I only got my eyes set on you." She smiled as she kissed his lips softly.

"Get a room!" Adam smirked as he sat beside Arielle placing his arm around her neck and drawing her closer while they all continued to watch the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam hopped out of the shower with a grin plastered on his face. Arielle was asleep but he ached to be inside her. He knew she would wake, wanting him too. Slowly, he crawled up behind her on the bed, draping his arm around her.

"My lady," he whispered in her ear before her rolled her over on her back.

A smile played on her features as he started to place small kisses against the flesh of her neck. The desire rising from within, she let the pure bliss of his touch consume her senses. He bit his bottom lip as he pulled down the sheets and found her nude, as if she knew he was coming for her.

Raising herself up on her elbows she captured his lips causing a growl to escape his mouth. He bit her bottom lip as he trailed kisses back down her neck and between the valley of her breasts. Tracing his hand slowly up her side he stopped as he cupped her gently kneading the mound in his hand.

Continuing on his path he traced more pecks down her stomach and to her inner thigh where he began teasing her with his fingers. A smirk played on his face as he heard a moan escape from her as he moved spread her legs apart so he could taste her. As he flicked her clit with his tongue she arched her hips towards him begging for more.

"Adam… please…" she said breathlessly.

"I'm not finished yet." He cooed before devouring her insides once more.

She weaved her fingers through his long wet hair and tugged slightly as she began to feel her pleasure multiply. Smiling against her flesh, he quickened his pace as he started to feel squirm.

Wanting to be inside her, he sat up, spreading her legs wider and sliding her down towards him. She gently rubbed herself on his hard shaft yearning for him to enter her.

A moan escaped both of their lips as he entered deep inside and began thrusting in and out. Holding onto her hips, he drove himself deeper and deeper, faster and faster.

"Oh, Adam!" She moaned as she thrusted her hips along with his.

Not wanting the moment to end, he flipped her over and entered her from behind grabbing her hair and gently pulling causing her to arch her back.

"Oh Bay Bay." She yelled as he quickened his pace once more.

She wanted to be in control now so she pulled away and turned towards him, pushing him down on his back. Straddling over his body she rubbed his member with her hand before placing it inside her once again. Rocking her hips against his she began to ride him as he cupped her breasts kneading them.

"Damn!" He growled as he felt himself release inside her.

"Adam!" She moaned as she felt her orgasm along with his.

Collapsing onto his chest he wrapped her arms around her and held her tight as both of them steadied their breathing.

"I love you." She whispered as she placed a small kiss on his chest.

"I love you." He replied as he kissed the op of her head while he traced small circles on her back. "And in less than a week you will be all mine." He smirked.

"I already am." She smiled before they both fell fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Shawn, may I ask you something?" Jayne said as she walked into the training room.

"Of course." Shawn replied with a smile, "I have a few minutes before the guys come in, so what's up?"

"I know the whole building is aware of Roddy and Marina, well some things happened and I had to draw up papers for custody," She paused as she sat down on a nearby metal chair, "I'm just afraid that because I am personally involved, things will get heated. I would like for someone else to be in the room to help the situation and the only person I would want in there is you."

"Yes, I can be in there kiddo." He said as he gently patted her knee.

The superstars started piling into the double doors as Shawn stood extending his hand to help Jayne to her feet.

"The meeting is scheduled at the end of the day. Thank you so much." She smiled softly hugging him.

"Anytime." He responded before turning and heading in the direction of the crowd.

"I know it's going to be a good day when I get to see my sweetness before training." Roderick smirked as he came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey baby," she paused as she turned around still with his arms around her, "I just wanted to speak to Shawn about the meeting."

"And?" He asked looking intently in her eyes. He hated that he had put her in a position that she feared for her job but he knew if he went elsewhere that would hurt her as well.

"He will be there with us." She replied kissing him gently, "Now go do what you love and I'll see you later." She said as she turned to walk away.

"I really would like to _do _what I love right now." He cooed as he smacked her rear causing her to jump and look back at him.

"Roddy!" She squealed smiling at him and shaking her head.

"I love you." He laughed.

"I love you more." She responded as she continued out the doors.

It was almost time for the meeting and Jayne's stomach was a ball of nerves. While skimming through all the paperwork to make sure nothing was left out she was startled by a knock at the door. Glancing up, fear started to creep across her face.

"It's not what you think kiddo," Shawn paused realizing why she would fear the man he brought along with him, "I explained the situation and…"

"And I wanted to be here for support for not only Roddy but for you, as well." Hunter said huskily cutting Shawn off. "You have been an asset to this brand and I don't want anything to jeopardize that."

"Thank you both so much. This means a lot to me." She smiled softly.

Roderick walked into the office and looked directly at the two legends in the corner of the room. Nodding in their direction he made his way over to Jayne as she stood waiting to embrace him.

"It's ok, their here for us." She whispered in his ear which let him release his own fear.

"This is a private matter that didn't have to include the bosses." Marina said as she stepped into the room, her arms already crossed across her chest.

"Marina," Jayne stood, waving her hand to show her where to sit, "They are only here to observe and make sure this stays as professional as it can."

"This is anything but professional." Marina retorted rolling her eyes as she took the seat next to Roderick. "You are with Roddy but you are his lawyer. That's real professional."

"I _am_ the lawyer for _all_ the superstars of NXT, I am even technically _your_ lawyer. This is just a mediation meeting to discuss the paperwork for custodial arrangements for Troy." Jayne responded as she sat at her desk.

"Looks one sided to me." She huffed. "But, go on."

"Roderick has filled out his forms for 50/50 custody with you." Jayne said as she handed her the papers to look over. " With Troy's age he will need consistency and it would benefit him to see both parents regularly. So, I would like to recommend the 2-2-3 arrangement. That is where Troy would stay with one parent for two days then the next for two days then he would stay for three days with whoever is next and continue with that pattern."

"No." Marina snapped, "I'm not agreeing to that. You can see my son whenever you would like but Troy will not be around her. I've already told you that." She yelled glaring at Roderick.

"Marina, he is my son too." He retorted as he turned in his seat to face her. "Jayne is a huge part of my life and will be. I will see _our _son and if you don't want to agree here then we can take it to court but I believe doing it this way is better for everyone."

"I bet you do," she smirked, "this way you can have your little whore have her say and expect me to just agree."

"Now that's enough, Marina." A voice boomed from the side causing everyone to look in that direction.

Hunter stood from his chair fixing his dress coat as he walked over to the desk.

"I've sat back here and watched the lawyer _I _chose, be as professional as she could be even though you were making it hard for her. I will not tolerate you or any superstar to talk to one of my employees like that. I suggest you take this paperwork and go over it. If you don't agree then you and Roddy need to take it further. But as it goes for _my _company, if you can't find it in you to be professional as well then you can consider this as your pink slip."

"My apologies, sir." She said as she walked towards the door. "Roddy I'll be in touch."

Marina was so frustrated with how things have went in there. She did want Roderick to spend time with Troy but she wasn't about to let Jayne step in and play her "mom" neither. Lost in her thoughts she bumped into her friend and Bobby Fish, knocking her off her feet and onto the ground.

"How did it go?" Ronda asked as she helped Marina up on her feet.

"He wants 50/50 and Miss Perfect suggested a stupid arrangement of us switching back and forth." She said with a hint of mocking in her tone.

"How is that a bad thing?" Bobby asked.

"My son will not be anywhere near her. I am his mother, not her." She said just below a scream.

"Marina, you know I love you and I will always support you but you need to wake up." Ronda said as she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Jayne isn't ever going to replace you as mom. Quite honestly, she probably doesn't want too. Look at me for instance, I love Travis's two boys as if they are my own but I know I'll never be mom."

"Jayne will love Troy with all of her heart but I know she won't do anything to step on your toes when it comes to him. But if you keep pulling him away and fighting with Roddy because of her it's just going to get worse." Bobby said stepping into the conversation.

"What do you mean by that?" Marina asked looking at him for some sort of guidance.

"I don't mean to hurt you in any way by saying this but Roddy is happy and in love. I haven't seen him like this even when you two were together." He stopped as he tried to see if she was understanding him even a little bit. "If you keep Troy away from him, I'm afraid Jayne will leave him just so he can have his son in his life and that would destroy him."

Marina nodded her head. Bobby and Ronda were both right. She knew what she had to do and she knew what would be best for the only person that truly mattered in this situation and that was _their _son, Troy.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a week and finally the big day had arrived. Jayne took it upon herself, as the maid of honor, to make sure the event went without a hitch. After speaking with catering and the wedding planner, she made her way out into the sand to see how the beachfront ceremony was coming together. The tiny details were spot on from the candles lighting a path down the center to the archway Arielle wanted covered in wildflowers placed to overlook the ocean and just to the left was a tiny area with a microphone stand and a piano for Adam's surprise to his soon to be wife.

Thanks to some colleagues, Adam was able to hire Steven Tyler to sing _Angel_. It was the song she begged him to let her walk down too so he wanted to make it that more special for her. Jayne was the only other person to know and she kept it that way. She continued to go over everything making sure it was perfect.

Roderick watched from the window of the room they were getting ready in and a small smile played on his face while his own nerves began to swirl inside of him.

"You ok, bro?" Adam asked as he patted Roderick's shoulder.

"I should be the one asking you that." He chuckled looking over for a split second then returning his stare back down at the woman below.

"Hell, I'm better then ok. I'm about to be married to the best thing that has ever happened to me." He grinned looking down to see what his friend was watching, "and soon you will be in this exact same situation."

"I hope so…" he trailed off turning his gaze back to his friend, "look Adam if you don't want me to do it today I can wait.

"Ari and I both agreed we are wanting you to do it today. She wouldn't have helped you plan everything if she wasn't ok with it." Adam laughed, "besides this day is about love and what better way to continue that."

"Well thank you again. I just hope I can get through it." Roderick grinned before looking back down at Jayne.

A small vibration came from his pocket causing him to grab his phone. A smile formed on his lips once more as he read the text. It was one he was hoping for but wasn't expecting. He knew now that his plan was going to be priceless and he couldn't wait to see Jayne's face when it happened.

"You look amazing." Jayne smiled looking at Arielle in her floor length white sparkling gown, as tears began to line her eyes.

"Stop." Arielle sighed giving her friend a hug, "You can't cry because I will cry and then I will ruin my makeup."

"And you would still be beautiful." She said softly as they pulled apart. "That dress is amazing. Adam is gonna love taking that off of you later." She winked.

"I can say the same for Roddy." She laughed nudging her on the arm. "Coral is definitely a good color on you."

"I'm just glad you didn't choose the short dresses because the way the wind is out there today we may have had some peep shows going on." She teased.

"Yeah, the men may not have like that one." Arielle smiled softly.

"It's time girls." Arielle's dad, Tim, said as he walked into the room.

Jayne hugged her friend once more then started out the room with Arielle close behind her. As the precession started, Arielle began to feel the tears start filling her eyes instantly, hearing the live piano playing the first few chords of _Angel. _Then as Steven Tyler began to sing she became weak at the knees and let all her emotions run freely.

"Did you?" She whispered as Jayne watched her smiling from ear to ear.

"This was all Adam." She replied, the smile never leaving her face. "You have a great guy waiting down there for you."

"That I do." Arielle said grabbing her dads arm slightly as the girls walked down the aisle before her.

Jayne instantly locked eyes with Roderick as she started down the aisle to the men waiting up front. She smiled softly as he mouthed "I love you" and smiled back at her. Hardly seeing him that day, all she wanted to do was run into his arms but she knew she had to contain herself just this once and soon she would be in his arms.

Glancing at Adam she felt her own tears begin to fill her eyes as she saw him unable to hold his emotions in. It was strange to see Adam, of all people, not being able to stop the tears. Strong, arrogant, manly man Adam was crying. Granted they were tears of joy but nonetheless he was still showing his sensitive side which very few had ever seen. She knew of seeing him like that affected her that Arielle was going to be a mess when she finally saw him.

And she was right. Jayne shook her head and smiled as she saw her best friend finally lock eyes with her soulmate. It was like they were the only two on that beach and everyone there could attest to that. She was so happy for Arielle and Adam and she felt so blessed to have found that kind of love with Roderick.

Looking over at him, she realized he never took his eyes away from her. A small smile began to form from the corner of her lips as the preacher began the ceremony.

"Today, surrounded by people who love us, I choose you, Arielle Tichnell, to be my wife. I am proud to be your husband and to join my life with yours. I vow to support you, push you, inspire you, and above all love you, for better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live." Adam vowed looking deep into Arielle's eyes.

"I, Arielle, take you, Adam Cole, to be the husband of my days, the companion of my house, the friend of my life. We shall bear together whatever trouble and sorrow life may lay upon us, and we shall share together whatever good and joyful things life may bring us. With these words and all the words of my heart, I marry you and bind my life to yours." Arielle vowed as she gently wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

"And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Florida, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife." The preacher said. "Adam, you may kiss your bride."

The couple grinned at each other before Adam drew her in for a knee weakening, mind numbing kiss as the crowd cheered.

"Family and Friends," the preacher paused, "I present to you, for the first time, Mr and Mrs Adam Cole."

"Bay Bay!" The crowd shouted before they all erupted in laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

The DJ set the pace of the evening in the elegant ballroom. There were centerpieces on each table with wildflowers pouring out around the vases. Everything was in intrigue detail from the glassware down to the napkins. Catering had served a delicious meal of either lobster, steak, or chicken, depending on what the guests had ordered weeks prior to the wedding. The dance floor was enormous with a decal of the newlywed's initials placed in the center.

Jayne grabbed the microphone and tapped her spoon against her wine glass to capture the crowds attention.

"For any of those who don't know me, my name is Jayne Davis and Arielle and I have been friends since forever. Ari always taught me to believe in love and never give up no matter how hard it may seem. She taught me to always believe in fairytales. When I got the call from her screaming that she was getting married, I couldn't be any happier for her. The day she has been waiting on is finally here. She is living her fairytale, and no, I'm not talking about the movies. Adam, you've given her something she's always wanted. Her fairytale is to have someone who understands her and will never change her. To have someone who lets her chase her dreams no matter how ridiculous they are. To have someone to go home too and take really amazing pictures with…" she giggled as the crowd joined in laughter as well, "but most importantly, to have someone to love her unconditionally. I am so happy you have found your fairytale. I love you both." The crowd clapped as Jayne hugged the couple with tears filling all their eyes.

As Jayne took her seat the guests started chanting "Roddy". She looked down the table at him and winked as he gave her smirk and stood.

"Well, I don't have to introduce myself." He laughed coolly. "I can tell you right now that my speech isn't going to be as elegant as the lovely Jayne's was…" he trailed off before giving his attention to the happy couple.

"…I've know Adam for too long. From working in ROH together to being partners in NXT I just can't get rid of this dude." He chuckled, "In all seriousness, he is like the brother I never had. Seeing him with Ari has taught me that there is always that special someone for you out there and that they would show up when you are least expecting it. Thank you both for all that you have shown me and all that you have done. I wish you nothing but happiness and Ari, I wish you patience to deal with his ass for eternity." Roderick smirked as he gave them each a hug.

Arielle and Adam made their way to the center of the floor and surprised the guest with their own rendition of the "Dirty Dancing" hit, _The Time of My Life. _With a smile playing on her features, Jayne felt Roderick wrap his strong arms around her waist, drawing her close to his flush, from behind.

"Hello, my sweetness." He whispered, softly grazing his lips on her earlobe, sending shockwaves throughout her body. Reaching up, she gently rubbed the nape of his neck just below his hairline. Holding her tighter, he kissed her exposed neck softly as she nuzzled back into his chest.

"I have something to tell you." He said barely above a whisper as he turned her around to face him immediately locking eyes with her. She smiled sweetly at him cupping his face with her hand as he grabbed it gently holding it in place against his skin.

"I love you so much, Roddy." She said softly the smile never leaving her features.

"I love you Jayne." He replied bringing his lips to hers for a brief second before parting and placing his forehead against hers. They both closed their eyes to etch this moment into their memories.

"I want you to meet someone." He smiled as he pulled away and revealed Marina holding their son in her arms.

Jayne gasped, taken back by the sight in front of her. She never imagined that she would be able to meet Troy this soon. Tears began to line her eyes as she looked back and forth from Roderick to Marina.

"May I?" She asked softly holding her hands out towards the child. Marina smiled softly and nodded as she handed over the baby.

Roderick began to feel his own tears start to fall as he watched Jayne beam with a radiant glow as she looked down at his son in her arms. She looked absolutely beautiful holding Troy.

"Thank you." He mouthed as Marina smiled sweetly and stepped away from the three of them.

Jayne examined every bit of detail on the baby wanting not to miss one thing about this moment. Troy grasped her finger in his tiny hand causing her to look at his shirt. Tears threatened to fall once again as she read the words.

_Will you marry my daddy?_

Holding the baby tightly with one hand she covered her mouth with her other and locked eyes with Roderick's deep brown eyes. Stroking her face with the side of his hand he grabbed her free hand that covered her mouth and held it tightly.

"Before you walked into my life and made me a better man, I prayed God would send me you. So many times I thought I would never find someone to love me the way I needed to be loved and for me to love someone unconditionally. Then by fate I happen to look up at the double doors and see my angel walk past. You came into my life when I needed you the most and showed me what true love really is! You stood by me when my world was shook and you never caved. You have accepted my son as part of the package when most woman would have ran for the hills. The story of our love is only beginning. Let's write our own happy ending." He smiled as tears began to fill his eyes once more kneeling down on one knee.

"My sweetness…" he paused as he began to feel the lump in his throat get bigger, "Will you make the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"Second happiest!" Adam shouted from the side as Arielle nudged his arm making him wince.

Jayne shoot Adam a quick wink then returned locking eyes with Roderick again. Handing the baby over to Arielle she reached down and grabbed his free hand pulling him back to his feet.

"Yes…," she said breathlessly, "my answer will always be yes." She smiled sweetly as he placed the ring on her finger and brought her in for a mind blowing kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

A soft smile played on Jayne's features as she stared down at the pear shaped diamond that now wrapped around her finger, still in complete shock of Roderick's proposal just hours before.

"What are you thinking about, Sweetness?" Came a husky voice from the doorway, startling her from her thoughts.

"That I am the luckiest woman ever." She responded smiling sweetly as he sauntered over towards her.

"You're all mine now." He cooed before he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I have one question though," she paused, grabbing his hands and forcing him closer to her, "How did you get Marina to agree to have Troy there?"

"Honestly, I'm not completely sure. I just know after our meeting we had about the custody agreement, she sent me a text saying that we needed to talk so I met up with her at PC and she said that Troy needed me in his life just as much as her and if that meant having you around then she was ok with that." He replied releasing one of her hands to brush a piece of hair from her face.

"I'm glad she came around because having him there…" she stopped as he finished her sentence.

"Made it absolutely perfect."

"Exactly." She replied.

He slowly brought her hand up to his mouth and brushed his lips softly against her skin. Twirling the band with his finger, he locked eyes with her deep brown orbs, a smirk began to form on his lips.

"I'm going to make you mine all night long." He said before grabbing her in one swift motion and bringing her next to his chest.

"But first, I have to get this dress off of you." He grinned as he wrapped his arm around her finding the zipper and sliding it down.

Roderick placed small kisses along Jayne's shoulder as he pushed the straps down her arms letting the fabric slid down her body. Shivers began to run through her body as she surrendered complete control over to him letting him explore every inch of her body.

Stepping back and admiring the nearly nude form in front of him, he began to unbutton his dress shirt and throwing it to the ground as well. He picked her up gently and placed her on the bed as he hovered over her finding her lips once more.

With his hands and his mouth, he caressed her, his fingers moving down her body, pausing for a moment at her navel, then sliding lower. They sifted through the base of her thighs, gently eased her legs apart, slipped between the damp folds of her sex, and his finger slid inside her.

"Oh Roddy." She moaned arching against him when he moved to her other breast.

Two fingers worked inside her as he kept his mouth on her, lavishing her breasts with attention. His thumb rubbed around a sweet spot and her eyes rolled back into her head. The strength of what was building was staggering. Mind-blowing.

She felt as if her body was going to be blown to dust, atoms, when her climax hit. He had always felt so good but tonight was different. It was truly as if she was finally all his.

Releasing her, he stood at the bottom of the bed and removed his pants and boxers. He slowly climbed on top of her and captured her lips as he entered inside her causing a moan to escape her mouth against his lips.

"I love you." She said breathlessly as she wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him near and deepening the kiss.

"I…" he paused kissing her neck.

"Love…" he stopped as he kissed her jaw line softly.

"You." He smirked as he kissed her ravishingly.

As his thrusts gain a steady tempo, she brings her hands to his pecs, his nipples, down his torso, clamping her legs around his waist, driving him further into her until their sweat-slick bodies are sliding together.

And when she came, the orgasm was so intense that she screamed. Roderick moaned as he felt his release at the sound of her ecstasy.

As he rolled to the side, he wrapped his arms around her drawing her close. She nuzzled against his chest taking in his scent and entangling her fingers through the soft curls.

"I can get used to this." He chuckled as he traced small circles on her bare back.

She placed a small kiss on his collarbone before looking up at him with a playful smile across her face.

"Me too…" she winked, "round two?"

She giggled as she straddled over him, finding his lips once more. He pulled her fallen hair back as he cupped her face and grinned.

"You know it." He laughed. "You're in charge now."


End file.
